


Drużyna

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [51]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully Zayn, Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn jest takim bad boyem i nie lubi Nialla z wzajemnością. Niall jest bezbronny i gdy ktoś go bije Zayn staje w jego obronie ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

         Dzwonek.  
           Wszyscy poderwali się z miejsc, nie przejmując się nauczycielem, który próbował przekrzyczeć hałas i podać im zadanie domowe. Niall poszedł w ślady innych, wrzucił swój notatnik do torby i przewiesił ją przez ramię, wychodząc z sali. Czekała go tylko jeszcze jedna lekcja i coś, czego koszmarnie się obawiał – nabór do drużyny piłki nożnej.  
           Niall lubił grać i był w tym dobry, ale problemem był fakt, iż Niall nigdy nie krył się ze swoją orientacją seksualną, a większość chłopaków z zespołu nie chciało mieć w drużynie pedała. Z Zaynem Malikiem na czele. Niall nie był osobą, która nienawidzi ludzi – zwłaszcza tych, których nie znał. Ale Zayn był cholernym wyjątkiem.  
           Kapitan drużyny. Marzenie każdej dziewczyny. Przystojny, wysoki, brunet o głębokim spojrzeniu i idealnym ciele. Z tatuażami na rękach, papierosem w ustach, w skórzanej kurtce i na motorze. Boże, Niall go nienawidził za to, jak bardzo był dla niego nieosiągalny. I za to, jak Zayn z niego szydził na każdym kroku.  
           Dlatego nic dziwnego, że Niall obawiał się nieco tego naboru. Ale kiedy lekcja angielskiego dobiegła końca, skierował się do szatni z wysoko uniesioną głową i determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy.  
           Kiedy wszedł do środka, nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. W szatni nie było wiele osób, głównie stary skład drużyny, więc Niall spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc nikogo prowokować i otworzył jedną z szafek, odkładając torbę na ławkę. Nie zdążył nawet zdjąć koszulki, kiedy ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i mocno go pociągnął, przez co upadł na ziemię.  
 - Co, do… – zaczął i podniósł głowę.  
           Nad nim stał Aiden, marszcząc gniewnie nos i zaciskając pięści. Kiwnął głową, a dwóch chłopaków z drużyny podniosło Nialla i przyszpiliło do ściany, patrząc na niego ze złością.  
 - Chyba nie myślisz, pedałku, że dostaniesz się do drużyny? – Aiden splunął, mierząc go wzrokiem.  
 - Słuchaj, ja nie…  
           Aiden uniósł rękę i zamachnął się, trafiając pięścią prosto w nos Nialla. Ten krzyknął i przeklął, czując, jak krew spływa mu po twarzy, zalewając usta.  
 - Bo nie dostaniesz się. Nie chcemy pedałów w drużynie.  
           Kolejny cios padł na brzuch i gdyby Niall nie był podtrzymywany, na pewno upadłby. Teraz jednak pochylał się lekko, dysząc ciężko i przeklinając w myślach głupi pomysł Liama, by spróbował dostać się do drużyny.  
 - Nie chcemy, byś podglądał nas pod prysznicami.  
           Niall przymknął oczy, szykując się na kolejny cios, ale ten nie nadszedł. Nagle w szatni zrobiło się nienaturalnie cicho. Ktoś stawiał powolne i pewne kroki, i przez chwilę Niall miał nadzieję, że może to trener, dlatego zdecydował się unieść głowę. Ale jego serce zamarło, gdy zobaczył, że właśnie podchodzi do niego Zayn Malik.  
 - Co tu się dzieje? – spytał cicho.  
 - Właśnie dajemy nauczkę temu pedałkowi – oznajmił Aiden, nie kryjąc dumy.  
           Odwrócił się od niego i ponownie się zamachnął. Jednak cios nie padł, bo Zayn złapał jego nadgarstek i ścisnął mocno. Aiden uniósł wysoko brwi i próbował mu się wyrwać, ale Zayn wykręcił jego ramię i chłopak upadł na ziemię, jęcząc głośno.  
 - Daj mu spokój, Aiden – warknął Zayn. – Zostaw go, do cholery, w spokoju, rozumiesz?  
           Kiedy Aiden nie odpowiedział, Zayn jeszcze bardziej wykręcił mu rękę i chłopak pisnął.  
 - Nie chcę widzieć, byś jeszcze raz podniósł na niego rękę. Żaden z was niech nie waży się tego zrobić.  
           Chłopcy w milczeniu pokiwali głowami i Zayn odepchnął od siebie Aidena; Niall patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że chłopacy, którzy go przytrzymywali, odsunęli się, ustępując miejsca Zaynowi. Malik objął Nialla i w milczeniu zaprowadził go do umywalki, pomagając zmyć krew z twarzy.


	2. Chapter 2

           Niall był w szoku. Opierał się biodrem o chłodną umywalkę i obserwował, jak reszta drużyny rzuca mu wściekłe, tudzież zaciekawione spojrzenia, kiedy wychodzili na boisko. Zayn zniknął na chwilę w kantorku, by wrócić z apteczką. W milczeniu położył ją na ławce i wygrzebał z niej waciki i wodę utlenioną.  
 - Pokaż się – powiedział cicho i palcami uniósł brodę Nialla, a przez ciało chłopaka przebiegł dreszcz. – Nieźle cię urządził – mruknął Zayn, polewając wacik wodą.  
 - Ta… Ciekawe dla… Auć! – syknął, gdy chłopak przyłożył mu zmoczony materiał do rozciętej wargi. – Cholera jasna – zaklął i mógł przysiąc, że Zayn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
 - Stój spokojnie.  
           Niall znienawidził się za to, jak bardzo podobał mu się głęboki głos Zayna i to, w jaki sposób przewrócił oczami. Palce kapitana drużyny nadal dotykały jego brody, kiedy drugą ręką ostrożnie przemywał rozcięcie nad brwią.  
 - Nie wygląda na złamany – powiedział Zayn, wyrzucając wacik do kosza.  
           Niall uniósł rękę i dotknął swojego nosa, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Bolało, ale chyba Zayn miał rację. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, mierząc się spojrzeniami i Niall jak zwykle przegrał, pierwszy spuszczając wzrok.  
 - Chyba powinienem ci podziękować – wymamrotał, patrząc na swoje buty.  
 - Nie żartuj. – Głos Zayna wydał się nagle jakiś ponury. – To wszystko przeze mnie.  
           Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Zayna, w którego oczach skrywał się żal.  
 - Co masz na myśli? Nie ty kazałeś mu mnie pobić.  
 - Nie, ale równie dobrze mógłbym to zrobić. – Zayn obrócił się, zatrzaskując apteczkę i wkładając ją pod pachę. – Przeze mnie zaczęła się ta cała nagonka na ciebie.  
 - Tu masz rację. – Niall obrócił się, spoglądając w lustro i skrzywił się, widząc jak bardzo opuchnięty był jego nos i oko. – Nie rozumiem, czym ci zawiniłem.  
           Przez chwilę panowała cisza i gdyby Niall nie widział Zayna w lustrzanym odbiciu, być może pomyślałby, że Mulat wyszedł.  
 - Chyba zazdrościłem ci odwagi.  
 - Co? – Niall parsknął, myśląc, że się przesłyszał.  
           Zayn Malik, bożyszcze wszystkich dziewczyn w szkole, kapital szkolnej drużyny, jeden z lepszych uczniów i ogólnie powiedziawszy ideał, zazdrościł jemu – Niallowi Horanowi, chłopczykowi z Irlandii – odwagi?  
 - Dobra, gdzie są ukryte kamery? – Niall obrócił się, opierając pośladkami o umywalkę i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
 - Jakie ukry… – Zayn spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, zanim przerwał, uśmiechając się delikatnie, gdy zrozumiał. – Nie, mówię poważnie. – Zerknął przez ramię, ale drzwi prowadzące na boisko były zamknięte. – Zazdrościłem ci odwagi przyznania się do bycia… no wiesz…  
 - Gejem? – dopowiedział. – Tak, jestem gejem.  
 - No właśnie.  
 - I dlatego, że zazdrościłeś mi… _odwagi_ … upokarzałeś mnie na każdym kroku, tak? – spytał, sceptycznie ściągając brwi.  
 - Nie powiedziałem, że jestem z tego dumny! – Zayn uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.  
 - Czyli co? Teraz będziesz moim rycerzykiem, żeby odpokutować winy?  
 - Nie nazywaj mnie rycerzykiem, okej? – Zayn posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie. – Nie, po prostu pomyślałem, że możemy zacząć od nowa.  
           Niall zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Zayn miał na sobie czerwone krótkie spodenki, odsłaniające umięśnione, wytatuowane łydki i białą koszulkę z czarnym numerem 3. Czarne włosy oczywiście postawione do góry, ale tym razem jego uśmiech nie był pewien siebie; wydawał się być raczej nieśmiały.  
 - Czyste konto, tak? – Niall upewnił się, a kiedy Zayn skinął głową, wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Cześć, jestem Niall Horan.  
 - Zayn Malik. – Zayn zachichotał, gdy ścisnął jego dłoń. – Przyszedłeś na nabór, tak?  
 - Jasne! – Niall pokiwał energicznie głową, zerkając na ich dłonie.  
 - W takim razie, co powiesz na pizzę po treningu, Niallu Horanie?  
 - Brzmi świetnie.


End file.
